chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Chronicle
|gold = 2000 2000 2000 |exp = 1600 1600 1600 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Black Army Boss: Black Axe Soldier (special: moderate surround damage) Black Bow Archer (special: multi arrow AoE) }} Part 1/2 Black King [ ...You came ] Pirika [ The Black King... ] Phoena [ Father... ] Black King [ Phoena, great work. You did well to bring me that sprite. ] Black King [ You have my praise! ] Pirika [ ...? ] Phoena [ What the... ] Black King [ What's the matter? Come over here. ] Phoena [ What in the world do you think you're saying?! ] Black King [ Falsehoods are not necessary anymore. Come here, Phoena. ] Black King [ Your friends must be tired as well. ] Black King [ Thank you for bringing Phoena here, even if you were deceived. ] Phoena [ Hero, don't trust him. ] Pirika [ Phoena... ] Pirika [ Of course we don't. You don't even need to remind us. ] Pirika [ We decided long ago that we'd put our faith in you, Phoena. ] Pirika [ That fact won't change no matter what that man says. ] Black King [ Hah. Looks like there isn't a shred of doubt this time. Very interesting... ] Pirika [ This...time...? ] Phoena [ Nobody finds your worthless jokes funny. ] Black King [ I've already grown tired of this. The ending will always be the same. ] Black King [ I mean yet again... ] Black King [ You brought the fairy. The same ending will soon occur. ] Pirika [ Why is it so important that I'm here? ] Black King [ Isn't it obvious? You need to disappear. ] Pirika [ And why is that? ] Black King [ You don't know? Do you not realize the weight of the sins you carry on your back... ] Black King [ Phoena, have you not told her the meaning of her existence? ] Pirika [ The meaning of my existence? ] Phoena [ Pirika is Pirika. She can decide that herself. ] Phoena [ I have no right to tell her something like that. ] Pirika [ Phoena, you know? ] Black King [ You don't even know what you are. ] Black King [ You are beyond help. Your sins may be in negligence...but that's just typical. ] Black King [ If you knew, you wouldn't be standing here in front of me. ] Phoena [ Pirika, don't listen to him. ] Black King [ You can disappear without ever knowing what you are. Get them! ] -- A magic circle appeared on the floor, bringing with it a horde of monsters -- Monster Leader [ ...! ] Pirika [ He summoned monsters! ] Phoena [ Father! ] Black King [ I do not recall having a daughter like you! ] Phoena [ ...! ] Pirika [ Phoena is not your daughter! ] Black King [ I'm no longer merely human. I am the personification of the world's will. ] Black King [ Do not group me with petty humans. ] Phoena [ I knew it. Father has already... ] Black King [ Be destroyed along with the world. ] Pirika [ Who said we'd go along with your stupid plan?! ] Part 2/2 Black King [ Hmph. You oppose me. ] Pirika [ Of course we do! We won't just lay down and die because you said so! ] Black King [ Incomprehensible. ] Pirika [ I don't even want you to understand! ] Black King [ Pirika the sprite. No, fragment of the world's will. ] Black King [ Why oppose me and destruction? You are part of the world's will. ] Pirika [ W-What do you mean...? ] Phoena [ Pirika, no! ] Pirika [ I am the world's will? ] Black King [ Exactly. Allow me to educate you. You and I are transcendent beings. ] Pirika [ Transcendent beings...? ] Black King [ Have you not realized it yet? You are the only sprite of your kind in this world. ] Pirika [ Now that you mention it... ] Black King [ Truly, you are one of a kind, and do not belong to any race. ] Black King [ No one you've met has questioned this. Has this not struck you as strange? ] Black King [ Everybody accepts you for who you are, as they should. Do you know why? ] Pirika [ ... ] Black King [ You are a part of this world. You are the world. As am I. ] Black King [ Pirika, listen to the voice inside of you. It is the world, shrieking in anguish. ] Black King [ The world wishes to be destroyed. So you should wish for the same thing. ] Pirika [ I wish...for destruction? ] Phoena [ Pirika! Don't be fooled by his words! Your will is your own! ] Black King [ Think carefully. What is your true desire... ] Pirika [ My true desire... ] Phoena [ Pirika! ] Black King [ Silence! ] -- The Black King raises his hand, firing a bolt of magic at Phoena -- Phoena [ Eeek! ] Pirika [ ...What?! ] Pirika [ Phoena, look out! ] -- Pirika flies in front of Phoena, protecting her from the attack -- Pirika [ Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ] Phoena [ Pirika! Get a hold of yourself! ] Pirika [ I'm okay. That was nothing. ] Phoena [ Pirika... ] Pirika [ Black King...! ] Pirika [ I don't know anything about the world's will! ] Pirika [ The only thing I want is to be with , Phoena, and the others! ] Pirika [ I want us all to laugh and live together! Not the world's destruction! ] Black King [ So that is what you wish for in the end... ] Black King [ And that is exactly why you must disappear! ] Pirika [ I won't be erased by the likes of you! ] Pirika [ Hero! Let's defeat him and get back to where everyone is! ] Black King [ A futile resistance. All will be returned to nothing soon enough. ]